


Just a Game

by Notclowningaround0



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Not Romance, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notclowningaround0/pseuds/Notclowningaround0
Summary: As a college reunion takes an unusual turn, the reader finds herself amidst a game of truth or dare not knowing of how the declaration of dare would change her life into a spiral of trouble with the mysterious clown that lives in the sewers. Now her dreams are haunted by him and she knows he loves to play...*SEQUEL IS CALLED NOT A GAME ANYMORE*





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have much to say here except that this story can also be found complete on my Tumblr, fuck-the-clown.  
> If you aren't into this kind of thing then why are you here reading this now? Little weird, eh?

Autumn was approaching for the rain had already begun to fall in Derry causing an overwhelming sense of dreariness to loom over it's citizens. But not all were miserable and grumbling over the season changes, no, some had returned to Derry for a college reunion of sorts. And that was where you came in. From a personal perspective, you liked it in Derry. The vast majority of the population were friendly enough, save for perhaps the odd miserable sod of whom hated a lot of things in life. You could never understand how anyone could be full of such hatred, and truth be told, you didn't want to understand. You prided yourself in being positive and kind because that was what people liked about you.  
The meeting point was meant to be one of the diners and so that was where you were now, sat in a booth by the window and sipping on your favourite flavour of milkshake. The rain gently pattered against the window as you scrolled through your phone, a sense of peace but slight nervousness filling your stomach. As you switched apps, something caught your eye outside the window. You lifted your head and were surprised to see a random shiny red balloon floating stiffly on it's own. It was strange because there was no-one to hold it in place so surely it would have floated away. But it hadn't. You needn't dwell on it though for your thoughts were pulled from it when a hand clasped onto your shoulder vigorously and startled you.  
"What the-"  
"(Y/n), oh my god it's really you!" The person cried. Their voice was oh so familiar to you and a grin pulled at your lips. You were instantly on your feet and pulling the person in for a tight hug.  
"(Bf/n)! I'm so glad you came!" You replied just as enthusiastically. You'd been friends with them since high school right through college to now but your different lives had pulled you away from one another until now. The sense of slightly nervousness had quickly begun to fade as excitement replaced it, racing through your veins.  
It hadn't taken long for the other people to arrive at the diner and soon there was joyous laughter and conversation much like it had been before the end of college. It had been a few hours now and eventually one of the other friends had suggested you all head over to their place to continue the evening seeing as they still lived in Derry. So that's what you were doing. Once outside the diner, you had all begun to walk down the street in the direction of the house and that was when it hit you. The balloon. You spun on your heel to see if it was still there but there was no sign of the blown up red latex. You decided it must have blown away or someone had taken it.  
"(Y/n)?" One of your friends asked, snapping you out of your thoughts once more. You turned back to the group and smile.  
"Sorry, I was distracted." You assured. They laughed and started talking about how you hadn't changed and the balloon was once again forgotten.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

At some point when all of you had made it to the house and settled down, one of your friends had suggested a silly game of truth or dare as you had all played together in college as a joke. You had decided to play it safe for the most part, answering truths no matter how embarrassing or stupid they were. But truth be told, you were bored of this tactic and you knew the others were too. So when it was your turn to choose you went with the opposite option to your most comfortable.  
"Woah, I was beginning to think you were gonna be a party pooper!" (Bf/n) teased and you lightly punched their arm.  
"Shut up." You said half-heartedly but a smile had worked it's way onto your face. However, you weren't so sure you liked the smile that had slowly crept onto your friend's face. It was almost sinister.  
"Now I'm gonna give you a difficult dare because it's your first one."  
You swallowed and shifted in your seat.  
"Try me."  
"Fine. I'll give some back story first or it'll not make sense. You all know the history of Derry, of all the events and disappearances that happen every twenty-seven years. Some say this town is cursed but then I heard something, something about a clown that lives in the sewers." They paused. Everyone was silent save for the sound of rain and distant thunder outside. "Survivors of him say he eats children, feeding off their fear and then hibernates for twenty-seven years. And hey, wouldn't you know, it's twenty-seven years since he last caused havoc." Your friend said and a louder rumble of thunder shook you all. You bit your lip for a moment.  
"What's this got to do with me?" You asked quietly. They smirked.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot I was daring you. Basically, you're gonna go and find that clown and you're gonna give him a big ol' kiss cuz I doubt he's ever got any action in the time he's been here." They finished off more light-hearted. However, Your stomach dropped and you shivered.  
"Are fucking nuts? How and why would I go and find a clown that eats kids just to kiss him?! What if he kills me?!" You shrieked but they rolled their eyes at you.  
"Don't be silly, you'll be fine. We'll come with you and make sure he doesn't hurt ya." They said confidently but now you were terrified out of your skin. You turned to look at one of the others but they don't seem as phased as you. One of the others sneered.  
"Come on (y/n), are you gonna chicken out?" They taunted. You gritted your teeth.  
"No. I'll do it." You spat bitterly. You couldn't have known what this would mean for you. But you were going to find out.


	2. Daredevil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she knows what her dare is, the reader makes her way to the easiest entrance to the sewers the following morning with bitterness in her stride. She doesn't even believe there would be a clown in the sewers. It was completely ridiculous. Wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I am taking long updating this story, I'm not gonna abandon it because the complete story is already on my tumblr haha. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

"Stupid fuckin dare. There's no fuckin clown in the sewers, surely." You muttered in your head as you walked across the kissing bridge to a worn down area of the sides of the road where many other children had run up and down over the years to reach the brook below. You weren't alone, all your friends were following on behind you, your best friend the most smug. She was so proud of her dare that she reminded you when she woke you up ever so early that morning. You were just about ready to have this over with so you could move on with your life.  
The small trek down to the brook was easy but now you headed up stream for that was where the mouth of the sewer system was. You exhaled as you saw the opening in the near distance. There were several rocks of various sizes scattered around in the shallow water, some big enough to even sit on. Greenery hung over the entrance like a small curtain that had been torn in several places. You stopped when you were close enough to smell the putrid air from within.  
The water inside the sewers was a murky grey colour with old leaves and branches amongst various other strange things that you didn't want to know about floated on or poked out from the surface. Your eyes had begun to water from the intensity of the smell so you grabbed your phone out of your pocket and switched on the flashlight. Now you could see the true horror of the tunnels. The walls were moist and grimy but the grey water wasn't so deep surprisingly. As you walked round a bend, noting on the sound of the splashing of water of your friends behind you, you paused at the sight of a crossroad. You sighed.  
"Where do you think we should turn?"  
(Bf/n) shrugged.  
"I don't know, try calling for the clown or something."  
Your brow furrowed in slight irritation because she was the reason you were down there in a stinking sewer at a crossroad. But there was no other choice except being lost down there so you cleared your throat and huffed.  
"What's his name?" You asked  
"Pennywise I think. Pennywise the dancing clown." You heard. With a slight nod you stepped forward, closer to the different links. And then with a sigh, you spoke.  
"Pennywise, oh Pennywise the dancing clown!" You chimed feeling slightly stupid. There was a snicker behind you when there wasn't a response. You turned to your friends angrily.  
"Shut the fuck up! You're the reason I'm here!" You growled. They seemed to pause their laughter and it was replaced with silent horror. You shined the light at them. "What's wrong?" You asked. (Bf/n)'s mouth fell open.  
"B-b-" She stuttered. And then you could sense someone stood behind you. You slowly slosh the water as you turn and your eyes stared frightfully as they settled upon a single red balloon slowly floating towards you all.  
It was exactly the same as the one from the day before; the same shade of red, even in the dim light. You step backwards, slightly bumping into one of the others behind you.  
"S-so someone lost the balloon down here, huh?" You tried to make light of the situation but the others said nothing. The balloon was very close now, blocking your view of the tunnel behind it. And then it suddenly stopped abruptly directly in front of you. You dared breathe and it wasn't because of the air this time. You could see your reflection on the surface of the red latex but then it was gone with an obscenely loud pop which caused one of the others behind you cry out in surprise. But the popped balloon was the least of your problems because now stood in the tunnel exactly opposite you was a looming figure with hunched shoulders standing and most likely staring. Even though you had never known anything of the clown, you knew instantly that this was the well talked about clown Pennywise. You drew in a shaky breath.  
"Are you P-Pennywise?" You already knew the answer. However, he didn't answer you right away. Instead, a chilling over excited giggle came from his direction and then he was dashing forward, an animalistic screech coming from his lips. The water sloshed violently both in front of you from where he was coming from and behind you where you guessed your friends were retreating judging from their screams of utter terror. But you stayed still and your scrunched shut. You felt a gloved hand grasp your neck tightly and you were suddenly airborne, startling you. Immediately, you clawed at the clown's hand and heaved in a feeble attempt to get him to let you go. You were able to see his face now and oh how you wished you had said truth last night. The first thing you noticed was a large forehead that was white like the rest of the face except the paint was cracking. And then were the red lines that slashed through the centre of his eyes and looped round to connect with the corners of his full, red painted lips. To finish off the face makeup was a painted red button nose which otherwise would have been adorable if it hadn't had been for the way his eyes were cast in a shadow under an exaggerated frowning brow. But those eyes...something about them wasn't right. Something about the way one was always looking the wrong way and the fact that they were an alarming amber tinged with red. You barely noted on the flaming orange hair that curled upwards on the sides of his head and a curl at the top, you could only stare at his face. You tried not to panic though despite your situation.  
"A-are you P-Pennywise?" You tried again through struggling breathes. His full lips pulled upwards into a grin, exposing two large and slightly pointed bucked teeth.  
"Yeeesss. How may I help you seeing as your friends just bailed on you?" His voice is so strange, pitching in odd places as well as being deep and rough. You continue to struggle slightly and curse under your breath.  
"I-I was dared to do something that involved y-you and I don't wanna back out." You choke out. This amused the clown very much so as he let out a giggle.  
"Well! What would this include, hm?" He asked, his face drawing near to yours. You close your eyes for a split second and exhale. There was no going back now.  
"This-"  
Your hands stop gripping onto his that was choking you and instead you took fistfulls of his ruffled collar and pull him forward, your eyes scrunched shut. Pennywise let's out a grunt of confusion but it was cut off when your lips press against his painted ones. It lasted only for a moment because the clown all but shoved you away sending you tumbling into the murky water below with a loud splash. You gasp and stare up at the tall figure. He was snarling and you noticed saliva was dripping down his chin. He hissed and then he was rushing away down the narrow passageways until you could see nothing more of the silver suit he wore. You took this as an opportunity to get to your feet quickly and all but sprint back to the entrance. At this point you were cold and wet and smelly and all you wanted in the world was a hot shower and the bed in the motel you were staying in. You didn't pause as you rushed past your friends, even when they called out to you. This had gone too far for you.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was a few hours and at least five showers later, you were snuggled on the motel room bed on your laptop for you had no phone at that point. Somewhere along the panic you had dropped your phone into the sewage water and you knew there was no hope in getting it back now.  
You were so pissed off. Pissed off that you had gone along with the dare, pissed off that your friends had left you behind with a crazy clown, pissed off that your phone was missing and probably destroyed and pissed off that one set of clothes and shoes was now un-wearable and in the dumpster. You had music playing in an attempt to calm your mood and for a while it had begun to work but the knock on the motel door instantly turned the mood sour. With a huff, you pushed off the bed and stomped to the door and pulled it open, stopping it with security chain. Outside were your supposed friends, people you really didn't want to see at that moment. You scowled.  
"What?" You snapped. Your supposed best friend stepped forward.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about all that happened in the sewer- I just wondered if you wanted to, you know, come out for a drink maybe? I'll pay of course." She suggested timidly. You scoffed.  
"Oh sureee! I absolutely wanna go get a fucking drink with the one who dared me to do the most fucking dumb thing ever and then bail on me. You know what fucking happened, huh? I lost my fucking phone somewhere down there and my clothes were fucking ruined! But of course it doesn't matter because I did the dare so I fucking win! But in answer to your question, no! No I don't want to get a stupid fucking drink with any of you, I'm planning my trip home so kindly fuck off and good riddance!"  
You were breathless after your rant and halfway through you'd noticed that (bf/n) had begun to cry, her eyes becoming puffy and pink around the edges as tears welled up in the corners. This didn't phase you though for your blind rage had taken over. You didn't even give anyone a chance to speak before you slammed the door shut and locked it. You closed the curtains roughly and stomped back to the bed, curling up into a ball within a nest of the bed sheets and pillows. And then you felt the tightness in your throat that burned a little and your nostrils flared. You wiped your nose aggressively as you felt your eyes begin to water.  
"Stupid fuckin' tears. Stupid friends. Stupid dare." You muttered under your breath. You were a mess. The crying session lasted for at least an hour before you collapsed back, exhausted with a throbbing headache. You realised at some point that perhaps you had been irrational, cruel even and now you were feeling the after effects of your freak out. You were too tired to think logically at that point and so you decided that sleep would be the bed solution at that moment.  
You sorted the pillows out and stumbled over to the light switch to turn it off, plunging the room into darkness. You hadn't realised it was so late, a thought that made your head throb a little more. You settled down on the bed, the blankets wrapped around you and your head nestled in the pillows and your eyes closed. It wasn't long before sleep took you and you were drifting.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Amber eyes, flaming hair. He was there, Pennywise. He was tall, 6"3 at least, and he towered over you, staring down. His red painted lips were open and drool was leaking out and collecting on his chin. He was grinning down at you.  
"(Y/n).... (y/n), wake up. Wake up little one." He taunted in an eerily soft voice. You frowned and sat up in bed.  
"How are you..." You couldn't finish your sentence for he had pounced onto your chest, his body pinning you in place. You wanted to scream but you were frozen in fear. He smirked.  
"Such fragrant fear...you smell delicious." He groaned. His face was inches from yours and you watched in horror as his mouth opened and dislocated, hundreds of teeth being exposed to you. And then he was leaning forward, closer and closer. You could see lights in the back of his throat and hear the cries of hundreds of voices in pain. You just couldn't scream...

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

You awoke abruptly, sitting up and chest heaving. Your body was covered in a layer of sweat as you guessed you had been tossing and turning throughout the nightmare. Nightmare. It was just a nightmare. There was no clown, you weren't going to die. He wasn't in the room with you. Your breathing slowed after a while and you were able to relax, laying back against the pillows with an exhale. It was a surreal feeling after a nightmare when you realised you were safe. An adrenaline rush. You smiled and chuckled breathlessly to yourself as you listened to the low hum of the overhead fan in the room. Then there was a creak. Your breathing paused and your body felt numb with fear. You dared make any sound. And then you heard him.  
"(Y/n)..." He chimed. You feel panic settle in your whole body. He was there.


	3. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following the completion of the dare that resulted in the loss of her phone and an explosive angry rant at her friends, the reader decided to call it a day and sleep it off. However, a nightmare involving the clown awoke her and it seems her nightmare has come true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I would add another chapter shortly after the second to make up for the absence. I hope people enjoy this story still c:

When you're scared, your body releases adrenaline into your bloodstream so you can either fight or run as far away as you can. But you could do neither as you stared at the bathroom door just to the right of the bed; the source of the creak and his voice. You bit your lip and grasped onto the bed sheets, pulling them to cover your face apart from your eyes.  
To your horror, the door creaked open slowly as though the clown wanted to torture your mental state. Behind the door was the tall, hunched silhouette of him in the centre. You could barely choke the air into your body as he began to step into the room, bells chiming and his feet thumping on the wooden floor. Your eyes were adjusted to the night so you were able to make out some details of him. The ruffles of his collar and the creases of the puffy shoulders and pantaloons of his outfit. He was grinning, the eyes glowing silver as opposed to the amber and red. He walked oddly in straight lines, and then swung round to face you directly at the foot of the bed. You shivered.  
"You're- you're not real. This is just my mind being funny-"  
Your words were cut off by his manical laughter, causing you to flinch.  
"Oh, I don't think so! Now, it's time to float!" He said gleefully. He lifted his hands in a pouncing position and before your eyes they transformed, claws ripping through the thin material of his gloves. You shook your head hysterically.  
"No, no, no! You're not real!" You began to cry, your legs kicking at the covers so they were free if you decided to run. But that wasn't to be a possible plan anymore for the creature leaped from the foot of the bed to your chest, his legs pinning your hips down and his clawed hands grabbed your wrists to pin them either side of your head. Drool was dribbling down his chin as his face lowered down to yours, only to stop inches away. Your chest was heaving and little whimpers escaped your open lips. Pennywise moved closer until his nose was pressed against the jugular vein of your neck and he inhaled deeply. A guttural groan rattled in his throat as he pulled away, a malicious grin pulling on his lips.  
"Your fear... oh how it makes me hungrier." He whispered. You let out a sob and he whined, mocking you with his lower lip trembling rapidly. This was it for you. You were so sure of it. There couldn't be any way to get away from him, you'd tried to shove him but his strength was inhuman, understandable because he clearly wasn't one. But then you remembered in the sewers, his reaction when you kissed him. Would it work again? You had no idea but it was all you had left. You stared into the manic silver eyes one last time and scrunched yours shut, forcing yourself forward to press your lips against his again. Pennywise grunted just as he had last time and his grip on your wrists loosened enough for you to pull away and cup his cheeks, deepening the kiss that he had no idea how to kiss back in.  
You hated how soft his lips were, how they moulded to yours perfectly. Luckily for you, you felt stronger in this instance and whilst the clown was still distracted, you used your might to shove as hard as you could, pushing him off you so he was lay on his back, your lips no longer touching. And then you were off the bed and bolting for the door.  
You heard a growl behind you as you fiddled with the lock, and then his footsteps stomped towards you. By this point, you crying loudly, clanging the door locks and trying to pull the bolt open so you could get outside.  
From the outside, you could hear some of your friends who were also staying at the motel banging on the door and calling your name. You screamed when you heard Pennywise giggle not far from you and you turned your head to see him almost swaying towards you as one would do if they were performing. If you weren't so terrified you'd have laughed, but the murderous glare in his eyes made you cry harder and rattle the door lock, cursing in your head at the stiffness of it. But as Pennywise was almost within reach of you, the bolt clicked and you were able to yank the door open and run outside, crashing into your friends with a sob. Collapsing onto the ground, you turn so you were facing the door, pushing yourself away from it.  
"Close it! Close it for god sake!" You screamed. The closest friend to the door slammed it shut and you curled up into a ball on your side, your cries of distress had everyone surround you and a pair of arms wrapped around you and pulled you into a warm hug. Your whole body was shaking as you sobbed, incoherent words babbling past your lips. The person hugging you slowly rocked you side to side hushing softly and you began to calm. It was a full ten minutes later when your cries quietened down to small hicks and sniffles and you were able to pull away to see (bf/n) gazing back at you in concern.  
"What happened?" She asked softly but with firmness. You trembled.  
"H-he was here. P-Pennywise. He came and he was gonna eat me."  
Your friend stared at you blankly for a moment and your brows furrowed. "(Bf/n)?"  
"Pennywise? Who is Pennywise?" She asked. You blinked and laughed in disbelief.  
"You know who he is. You told me about him! The clown in the sewers! You dared me to kiss him!"  
No matter what you said, she didn't show any sign of understanding. You pulled away and pushed off the ground, stumbling slightly as you turned to the others.  
"Surely you know what I'm talking about." You say but there was no familiarity. One of the friends, a taller male with messy locks of hair stepped forward with a creased brow.  
"(Y/n), you seem like you halucinated pretty badly...there wasn't anyone there when I closed the door. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream that made you more... jumpy?" He suggested carefully. You stepped away from him at an utter loss. How could they have forgotten about the terrifying clown?! You couldn't get him out of your head!  
"B-but-"  
"(Y/n). You're just disoriented from your dream, a common occurrence after an argument or a fit of rage. Just try to get some sleep and we'll go for a walk tomorrow, okay?" The male said. This was impossible.  
You glanced down at your feet and you bit your lip, letting it slip through your teeth.  
"You're right...I'm sorry I woke you all, and for getting mad." You mumbled. Without another word, you stumble your way back into your motel room and close the door, your eyes darting around the room for any sign of the clown. But he was gone and you weren't sure if you were happy about that or not. You didn't sleep for the rest of the night.


	4. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wants answers after her terrifying encounter with Pennywise. With her friends seemingly forgetting about Pennywise, she decides to take matters into her own hands to get to the bottom of the mystery of Derry’s past. But with her mind focussing on the clown for the wrong reasons, the reader can only hope she can stay focused for long enough before something worse happens….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have part 4 of this story. This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you all enjoy it!

By 8:30 the morning after, you were already showered (cautiously) and dressed for there was only one thing on your mind; answers. You wanted to know exactly what the hell was up with Pennywise, how long he would be active for until he returned to his long sleep and how many children would disappear until he was satisfied. You hoped to get some answers from the library so that was where you were headed.  
None of your friends would be awake until 10am at the earliest, not that you wanted their help. It was confusing how they could forget about Pennywise. That fucked up clown creature that kept on terrorizing you. You’d never felt so humiliated in all your life! It was impossible to forget him, his unnaturally tall body that moved in a freakish way, his unnerving grin and shark-like teeth. And those eyes…they were so wrong on many levels. You hated to think about him because the truth was he scared you! But then your mind would drift to dangerous territory. A place where your darkest desires would try to play. Those lips shouldn’t have felt so soft and pleasing against yours. His weight pinning you down shouldn’t make you feel tingly all over but they did and you hated it. Your mind and body were betraying you and there was nothing you could do about it.  
You shook your head slightly and frowned at yourself for thinking so shamefully and continued down the sidewalk, the sounds of the early birds singing in your ears. You wanted to get your research over with so you could be at peace and plan your journey home, never to return to Derry.

The library was mostly the same except for the newer content of books with the recent years and the fact that the old lady who worked there whilst you were younger had now been replaced with a young man with soft brown hair because old age had taken her. He had smiled at you when you’d entered, causing your cheeks to flush and a shy smile to dance across your lips. You made haste for the history isle and began to browse, your eyebrows furrowing together whilst you concentrated.  
Ten minutes later, you pulled the book you wanted off the shelf and gasped at the weight of it. The history of Derry was a huge, brown leather bound book with yellowing pages containing everything that had happened since the creation of the town. You carried it to a nearby desk and winced when it slammed down onto the table. Your head whipped round to the young library guy sheepishly, but he simply grinned and waved you off. Finally relaxing, you settled down in the chair at the table and thus your research began.  
With each turn of the pages, you begun to understand why whenever you had asked your parents about the history of Derry as a child they would avoid the question. The things that had happened were the most horrific events you’d read about in a long time, and these weren’t even the disappearances! And it was true, the major events happened every twenty-seven years, even if your friend wouldn’t be able to remember telling you. A shiver scurried down your spine like a cockroach across a cave floor and you shuddered. This was all too much at once for you but you weren’t finished yet.  
Carefully, you closed the large book and carried it back to the shelf it had come from. And then your eyes flicked to the attractive library guy. Hesitantly, you strolled across the room over to him and smiled. He was reading a book of some sort but he paused when he realised you were there. He smiled once more back at you.  
“Hello, how may I help you?” He asked.  
“I am doing research about Derry, but what I wanna find out about isn’t here as far as I know, unless I’m blind.” You began, cursing at your rambles. The young man chuckled.  
“Depends what it is.”  
You bit your lip for a moment before you answered him.  
“Well…I want to know more about the child disappearances, my friends had told me about them and I was curious to know more.” You said quietly. The smile that had graced the young man faded into something solemn and he placed his book down.  
“I see…I did notice you were reading about the crazy shit happening here over time so I guess that I could take you to the archives.” He murmured. You smiled sadly.  
“It’s okay if you can’t allow me to see them, I just wanted to find something but-”  
“-I’ll take you down any way. This library is technically mine anyway after my grandmother passed so I can allow whatever I see fit.” He cut you off. You nodded and he sighed gently. He stood up from the wooden chair he had been sat on and glanced at you.  
“Come on.” He beckoned you shortly. You quietly thanked him but he didn’t really respond. He was then walking through a set of doors opposite the entrance and turning right to come to a staircase. You followed him as he began his descent down to the basement, the only sound to be heard being both of your footsteps. The two of you finally reached the bottom floor and came face to face with a set of locked doors with a chain holding the two handles together. The library guy pulled out a decent amount of keys that rattled as he sorted through them to find the one key he wanted. When he found it, He stepped over to the door and was quick to remove the chain and use another key to unlock the double doors. Beyond the now open doors were rows and rows of what were Derry’s archives. The scent of mouldy paper invaded your nostrils strongly and you gagged slightly. The male turned to you.  
“This way, I’ll take you to where you should start.” He said.  
You followed him down the dimly lit isle until he reached the end. As you passed the shelves you were able to read some of the labels. Each had a letter of the alphabet and a year. You dreaded to think what they were being labelled for. The library guy turned left and continued onwards until you were in the far left corner of the room. He turned to you with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Here. This shelf is where you should start. Each one is labelled with the alphabet for the surname initial and the year they went missing. I’m gonna have to leave you but I’ll give you the key to lock up when you’re done.”  
The keys were heavy and cold in your hands as you stuffed them into your pocket.  
“Thank you. I won’t be long down here.” You assured him. He nodded and silently headed back to the staircase. You watched him leave until he was completely out of sight and you couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore before you turned back to the shelving. With a sigh, you grabbed the first box and peered inside to begin the research.

Being surrounded by missing children papers and boxes with many more missing children papers was the most emotionally draining thing you’d ever experienced. You’d lost track of time seeing as you had no phone anymore but you were sure you’d been more than an hour down there so it was about time you packed everything away and to be left with your thoughts. There was no real pattern with the amount of missing children except that a lot would disappear over the year or two that the clown was active. You sighed and stretched your arms out in front of you to try ease the ache in your back from sitting on the floor hunched over for long periods of time. Your back popped a little, a little bit of tension being eased and you groaned. It took a short while to replace all the records back into their designated boxes and then carry each one back to the correct shelves. Your body was aching again when you’d completed the task and you wanted nothing more than to relax on the motel bed.

*Thud*

Your body tensed. You slowly turned to the far wall of the room to see if a box had fallen off one of the shelves but nothing was out of place. Slowly, you turned the opposite direction and a small scream escaped your open mouth and your hand flew to your chest.  
“You scared me!” You cried.  
It was the library guy. He grinned a little wider than he had before.  
“Sorry, you had been a while so I came to see if you were alright.”  
You chuckled breathlessly and ran your hands through your hair.  
“I’m sorry, I lost my phone the other day so I wasn’t able to keep track of time. Luckily, I’m finished up now.”  
His head tilted slightly to the left and his grin seemed to widen.  
“Oh, you mean this phone?” He asked sweetly and your body froze. Your eyes drifted down to his outstretched hand and you almost choked. In his hand was none other than your phone. You knew it was yours because it had the exact same shaped crack on the screen. You stepped away.  
“No…” you whispered. That was impossible. Your eyes checked his and you gasped. They were amber tinged with red. “No!” You stumbled backwards. He no longer had the appearance of the library guy anymore, no, he was transforming before your eyes. His height growing and features changing. The soft brown hair was now long and fiery orange, his skin now the crackly white paint with the red slashes across the eyes meeting up with the corner of his now red painted lips. His nose was red and much different to the library guys and his clothing was now the grey, old fashioned suit. He giggled.  
“Hello again (y/n).”  
You squeaked and stepped away from him, conscious that you were reaching the end of the isle. He followed by lunging forward, closing the gap between you both. You could have cried when your back met the shelves behind you for now you were trapped. Even if you’d had a plan to somehow get away it was hopeless now when you felt his hand grasp your throat, the other pinning your wrists above your head and his knee press against your groin to keep you where you stood. You whimpered.  
“Why are you doing this?” You managed to ask. He chuckled and his lips brushed against your neck.  
“You’re so fun to play with, those kisses were almost as pleasurable as your scent when it’s got fear mixed in too.” To emphasize, he inhaled deeply and a gravelly sound vibrated in his throat. Your chest was heaving again as you breathed shallowly.  
“J-just eat me!” You cried and he laughed again, a gruff sound that contradicted his usual high pitched squeak.  
“I would have done but I crave more before I do that…so much more.” His lips trailed to your ear. “Kiss me again, I can sense you want it too.” He whispered. You shivered. He was right. But even so, you shook your head.  
“N-n-”  
“Kiss me…” He whispered with firmness. His knee pressed further into your groin causing a friction that tingled through your nervous system. Fear and adrenaline had sent your body into overdrive so every touch was like overstimulation. Your eyelids fluttered as you felt his soft lips brush against yours.  
“P-Pen-”  
He smirked briefly and then he kissed you properly, his lips perfectly fitting to yours. Inside your head you were screaming at yourself to stop this, to try pushing him away, but the instinctive part of you overruled and had you kiss back, your body heating up and the tingle to spread to your lower abdomen. Automatically, your hips began to grind against his knee, the action creating a delicious friction that you never wanted to end. But Pennywise wasn’t about giving you what you wanted. He pulled away from the kiss and the knee was gone. You whined pathetically and he giggled.  
“Awww, you didn’t get what you wanted. What a shame.” He mocked. Your mind had taken back control and your cheeks flushed with shame for losing self control around him.  
“Fuck you.” You whimpered. The hand around your throat was gone and instead he used it to stroke your jaw.  
“Shhhh…” He hushed. Your eyes fluttered shut briefly but flung open when you realised your wrists were no longer held in place. He was gone, the only thing to assure you that he had really been there was your swollen lips and your phone in your hands. Gripping onto your scalp, you slowly slid down the shelving until your butt met the ground. You were so exhausted and ashamed with yourself. You’d let your guard down and now you knew he had you where he wanted you to be. You were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little...steamy heh.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in the library archives, the reader lives in constant fear of the clown returning for another game. However, it’s been a week and there had been no sign of him, only the toll of lost children had risen. For an unknown reason, her friends have been able to persuade her to stay in Derry for a longer period for the summer vacation is in full. At least, she wants to think that’s the reason. There was no way it could be because she secretly wanted him to come back to steal a hot kiss again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we are getting slightly smutty now haha. Thanks for reading everyone!

Sitting in a bar sipping on an alcoholic drink wasn’t what you wanted to be doing and yet there you were. Of course, you weren’t alone. Your best friend was sat beside you with her second drink of the night. It was only the two of you but you had no idea why, however, you had a feeling you were about to find out. (Bf/n) gulped down the burning liquid and coughed slightly before she spoke.  
“Alright, give it to me straight. What’s been going on with you? You’re…different and not in a good way. You’re jumpy and you avoid being alone as much as possible which is why I’m staying with you in the motel. Why?” She asked softly. You shifted in your seat and avoided her gaze.  
“You’d not believe me. You already forgot.”  
The woman in front of you sighed and her brow furrowed.  
“You’re on about that clown guy again, aren’t you?”  
You glared a little.  
“I’m not making him up. He is a real creature who is tormenting me. Has been since day one. He’s responsible for the child disappearances and the weird events every twenty-seven years.” You said firmly. She pats your hand a little rougher than comfortingly.  
“(Y/n), it’s a legend, nothing more. Maybe you need more sleep, perhaps go see a doctor and get some professional help.” She suggested. Your cheeks feel hot as rage slowly begins to bubble in your belly.  
“Are you saying I’m going mad?” You nearly growled and she flinched.  
“Come on, (y/n), you know it’s not like that-”  
“-Yes it is! You all think I’m going mad but it’s real! Hell, he gave me my phone back, you know that! I didn’t go to the sewers and search for it, he had it!” You cut her off angrily. She held her hands up in defence.  
“Alright, alright I’m sorry! So maybe he is real then why can’t any of us remember him?”  
The question caught you off guard for a moment. You exhaled and sipped your drink, smacking your lips together as your thought of an answer. But you had nothing.  
“I don’t know…maybe he made you all forget, I mean, he can transform into whoever and whatever he wants including the fear of his prey. Surely he could make you all forget. But why though, that’s what I don’t know.”  
Secretly, you had an accurate assumption that it had to do with his little game he played to torment you and in order to do so he had made your friends forget so he could keep you all to himself until he decided he was bored with you. The thought made you shudder because it could be any day for all you knew.  
“Hey, what does he look like?” Your best friend asked, pulling you from your thoughts. You blink a few times and then your eyes flicker to her face. And then you begin to describe him. You mention everything you’d noticed from his height to his features and clothing. You even mentioned the less human aspects such as unnatural eye colours that would change and his sharp teeth. She listened to your every word, nodding her head but not saying anything.  
“And he can appear and disappear whenever he wants.” You finished. You’d finished your first drink by this point and she her second. You waited for a response but there was none, she turned to the barman and asked for two more drinks. She thought you were mad, you thought bitterly. She took a swig of her drink.  
“When did you see him last?” She questioned.  
“Last Tuesday in the library, why?”  
“There’s been a crazy amount of kids missing between after that Tuesday and now.”  
Your eyes widened. She was right. You bit your lip gently, a nervous habit of yours. Your eyes darted around the bar. You knew it was all a game. He was doing it for a reason.  
“It’s a game, a game in which he taunts me. He’s expecting something…I don’t know what though.”  
And then it hit you. A coldness encased you as the thought came to you like a winter breeze. He wanted you to go to him because he knew you wanted him. He knew you craved his touch, even if it was fucked up. (Bf/n) noticed you had tensed all over and goosebumps had prickled all over your skin.  
“(Y/n)?”  
Your eyes met hers.  
“It’s nothing. I’m just thinking.”  
“That’s what I’m worried about.”  
You shook your head and grabbed your drink. As you pressed it to your lips, you spoke.  
“I think I’ll leave at the end of the week. Friday at the earliest.”  
Your friend made a noise at the back of her throat.  
“That was sudden, but if it’ll ease you…”  
“I don’t know what it’ll do, all I know is I need to do this. I need to stay away from this town.” You muttered and finished the rest of your drink in one swig, wincing at the violent burn down your throat to your belly. It didn’t help though. You didn’t stay at the bar for much longer, only five minutes after declaring your plan you were leaving the bar and headed back to your motel. You weren’t going to play this game for much longer.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sleep was difficult to achieve, maybe because of the alcohol or maybe because your mind was racing but when you eventually drifted into the world of dreams you had never felt so at peace ever since you had set foot back in Derry. You were in a field of beautiful wild flowers, each a unique shade and shape. The field stretched out as far as the horizon in every direction except for what you assumed was south. A beautiful wooden house that had smoke slowly drifting out of its chimney contrasted against the sea of flowers. You were drawn to it for some reason, maybe it was because the flowers seemed brighter over there, and so your feet wandered towards it, every step bringing it closer and closer. It was taller than you had first anticipated but it wasn’t intimidating. From inside, a beautiful velvety voice called out to you.  
“Come in, I wanna show you something.” It was a man who spoke. You thought nothing of it as you climbed the stairs of the front porch and your hand touched the door handle. It was unlocked, turning easily and opening inwards. Inside were two rooms either side of the entranceway and directly ahead. It was well furnished, even with a gleaming piano. You heard your name being called again, so you followed it until you came to the staircase. Whoever it was, they were on the second floor. Your feet pattered against each step and you came to a long corridor that had a room at one end and another room at the other. One of the doors was open and it appeared to be a bedroom of sorts, it was also the source of the voice. You stumbled blindly to it and entered the room where a tall man stood with his back to you. Your head tilted slightly as you shifted from one foot to another.  
“Hello?”  
Your voice had his attention and he turned to you. You gasped, eyes widening in surprise. You noticed his big eyes first, they were a deep green-hazel and cast in the shadow of his brow. He had a cute button nose and full, pink lips perfectly sculpted for his face. He had a strong set of cheekbones to frame the face and his hair was a messy dark brown. His clothes consisted of a black vest top thag hugged his torso and some dark blue jeans. He smiled.  
“There you are, I was wondering where you’d gotten to.” He said softly. You were confused. You had no idea who this handsome stranger was and yet there was something about him that was incredibly familiar. You stepped towards him, and he opened his arms for you. When you were close enough, he pulled you against his body and his lips met yours.  
They were soft and gentle, but as the two of you continued your affectionate kiss, it deepened and you were parting your lips for him. Before you knew it, he was straddling you on the large bed in the room, his arms framing your head as he held himself up by his elbows.  
Your arms were wrapped around his strong shoulders and your thighs parted for him to be closer still. Your hands gripped onto his skin as his lips left yours to trail down your jaw and a small whine bubbled in your throat. Your eyes were closed as his nose brushed along your jaw after your lips for he was making his way across your neck. Your hips were grinding against his at this point, a tingle in your groin becoming harder to ignore.  
However, your body tensed all over and a small cry of pain rasped from you as you felt a sharp set of teeth sink into your neck, right upon your jugular vein.  
Your eyes flew open so you could grasp the man’s face but oh how you wish you hadn’t. Shorter, dark brown hair had been replaced with blood orange and you cried out as you felt a tear in your neck. A moment later, the head of the one person you didn’t want to see lifted up for you and you choked. Pennywise’s smile was obscured by blood smeared all over his face. Your blood. You could feel it gushing from your neck at the rate of your beating heart and he giggled. You weakly attempted to push him away from you.  
“N-n!”  
“So beautiful covered in red, moan for me.” he growled. His hand, now gloved, slid down to your quivering body to dance along your thighs. In this dreamworld, your thighs were already bare to him and he took advantage, his hand sliding to your panty covered cunt. You stifled a moan as your body jolted slightly.  
“S-sto-”  
“Don’t be so silly, you know deep down that you crave nothing more. Stop lying to yourself and take. It.” He whispered into your ear. Your eyelids fluttered shut as his fingers brushed against your sensitive clit, the sensation of the fabric of the glove creating a unique feel. His lips were upon the open wound on your neck and he began to suck gently as his fingers teased you.

Your body was so sensitive, so much so that when you finally moaned, you were awake, the dream a hazy memory in the back of your head.  
Your hand flew to your neck but there was no wound, only a ghost of a sensation. But your cunt was tingling, begging to be relieved and you couldn’t help yourself from spreading your thighs as wide as possible and using your dominant hand to swirl circles over your engorged clit over and over, your fingers dipping into your hole to gather it’s wetness to smear over the small bud more easily. You almost forgot that your friend was only across the room from you fast asleep for pleasure was the only thing you cared about. It took two minutes for the overwhelming shockwaves of your orgasm to hit you until your back was arching from the bed and your free hand covered your mouth to conceal your cries. The one thing in your head now was a name. Pennywise. There was no shame in your pleasure in that moment; you wanted more.


	6. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader knows she’s well and truly fucked after her steamy dream about Pennywise. It was so naughty and messed up but her body desires him probably more than life at that point. But was one night, maybe two worth it with the clown before he devoured her? Or was the will to live even stronger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit smutty so if smut isn't your thing then I'm sorry lmao

You knew they suspected something. It was the day following your erotic dream and you were in the diner from the first day getting breakfast. You were on edge constantly, your hands gripping onto your returned phone. For some miracle, it was working still which was good because now you wouldn’t have to take to replace it or lose all your files. The problem you had though was it just reminded you of Pennywise which spurred on your internal desires.  
“(Y/n)?”  
You heard your voice being called. You blinked and your head slightly turned to your friend who’d spoken.  
“Sorry, what did you say?” You asked. They gave you an odd look, brows furrowed slightly and eyes wide.  
“We were all talking for ages about what we were all gonna go back to after this trip but you haven’t even been listening.” They shot at you. Damn. You felt ashamed with yourself that you’d become so easily distracted that you were neglecting the time with your friends. You pushed your hair behind your ear and cleared your throat.  
“Sorry, just tired.” You lied carefully. (Bf/n) scoffed.  
“You can’t be, we weren’t out for very long and you went straight to bed.”  
You cursed under your breath and scowled.  
“Yeah well I woke up and I couldnt get back to sleep so easily.” You shot back agitatedly. Your best friend’s eyes narrowed slightly and she opened her mouth to argue back but luckily for all of you one of the others cut in.  
“Hey! Both of you need to stop this! Ever since we came back here you’ve been at each other’s throats nearly the whole time! It’s like you’re not even the closest anymore.”  
You bit your lip at you gazed at the woman of whom you’d nearly grown up with and you saw desperation in her eyes. Desperation to know what was happening to you and if she could help. You sighed gently, releasing your lip from your teeth.  
“I’m sorry… I just- there’s a lot happening right now, stuff that is because of the return to this town. It’s really messing with me and in return for it I’m being a real bitch.” You mutter. You half expected to be waved off and for your friends to laugh but instead there was a wave of sympathy that surprised you. The friend next to you took your hand and rubbed her thumb over your knuckles.  
“Hey, we noticed this too. Maybe coming back here really was a bad idea, and then with those child disappearances is really not helping the situation. Maybe we should bring this vacation to an end or something.” She suggested. Your eyes briefly met (bf/n)’s.  
“I…I’m already leaving at the end of the week.”  
Silence followed your words and you felt your heart jolt fearfully. Were they unhappy that you had decided this alone? But then the male in the group nodded.  
“That’s fair. We can all just regroup somewhere else some day anyway. Let’s just cherish the rest of the week.”  
You smiled in appreciation. You could do this.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

After breakfast you all had decided to go to the friend that lived in Derry’s house for a bit of quiet time. No one wanted to watch the television because the only thing being shown were broadcasts about the missing children and propaganda of the parents sobbing and begging everyone to come fourth with any news on their children. It was too upsetting and you knew the others suspected you would have a breakdown if you were to hear anymore on the children.  
You knew it was on you, Pennywise wanted you to know that you couldn’t possibly win when it came to his game so he was trying to lead you to him and let him have his way with you. At times you were so tempted to just give up and take yourself down to the sewers and seek him out, let him destroy your mind and your body, but a more fearful part of you, one that wished to live pulled you from these thoughts because the possibility of dying was terrifying. You would tell yourself that it was only a few days until you’d leave Derry and never return and you would be set on that path instead.  
You realised that once again you were deep in your thoughts which were a dangerous place to be in that moment. You groaned a little and ran your hands through your hair. You hadn’t noticed that two of the others were playing video games whilst the others watched because you were so lost in your head. You pushed off the sofa you were sat on, your head spinning. It caught the attention of the others for the game was paused and heads turned in your direction.  
“(Y/n)? Where you going?”  
“I’ll be right back. Just going to the bathroom.” Your voice was hoarse and weak, you doubted that anyone had caught wind of what you’d said. You didn’t hang around long enough to find out though.

The climb up the staircase was unusually sluggish and slow as you dragged your feet up each step. The floorboards creaked when you stumbled along the landing to the bathroom. You shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind you and let your composure slip. You were exhausted, your heart pounding as it would if you’d run a marathon and your skin felt clammy. You propped yourself up against the sink with your hands and stared down at the faucet until you reached and turned one of the nobs and listened to the water hit the sink bowl.  
You’d absolutely no idea what was wrong with you, why you were feeling so sickly all of a sudden. The only explanation for your state was lack of sleep but you were used to being up late anyway and not being affected like this. It hurt your head trying to find an explanation so you resorted to cupping your hands and allowing the water to pool in them before splashing your face in attempt to reawaken. And then you felt it. Someone was right behind you.  
You turned sharply, face still dripping water down your shirt and you were ready scream the house down. However, an all too familiar cotton gloved hand speedily smothered your mouth for they knew you would react like so. Pennywise smirked as he towered over you.  
“Hi there, little one. Fancy meeting you here in a bathroom.”  
His voice was the same chilling mix of gruff and squeaky, exactly as it had been in your dream. “I hope you slept well last night, it would be a shame for you to lose out on sleep.”  
You could hear the utter tease and sarcasm in his voice and it had you lean away from him, his hand still over your mouth to prevent you from making noise. It was him who was responsible for that dream. You should have known it was. What else should you have expected? It was ways going to be him. He knew you were thinking this for a chuckle rumbled through his chest, so much so that you could feel the vibrations in your body and it sent a tingle through your nervous system. You pried his hand away from your mouth but he only moved it to cup your chin, his thumb stroking you.  
“Fuck you. Just leave me alone.” You said quietly. His head leaned down towards you until he was inches away.  
“I know you plan on leaving here and never coming back,” he began, and then he moved closer still until his lips brushed against your ear, “but I won’t let you.” He whispered.  
Your whole body was trembling again at this point as his breaths tickled your skin. He can smell your fear as it radiates off of you. But it was mixed with another scent; something primal and sweet. He leaned away from your ear to your face and you could see drool beginning to slowly dribble down his chin.  
“I can smell more than fear… You know what I smell, little one.”  
You whimpered pathetically and pressed your ass against the sink harshly, anything to get away from him and his words. He knew you were both terrified aroused by him and knew he could use it to his advantage. He closed the small space between you both, now chest to chest with you (more like your head to his chest) and you could only smell him. Of all the times you’d encountered him, you expected him to stink of the sewers but that wasn’t the case at all. He smelt oddly like candy floss or popcorn, but then again, he was trying to portray a clown.  
You stare up at him fearfully, biting your lip. He licked his own plump lips, smearing saliva around. His buck teeth were exposed to you as he did so. You hated that you had dreamt of him sinking those teeth into you and you hated yourself more that you were thinking of him doing it in reality. Right now.  
Pennywise slowly leaned his face down close to yours and his lips barely brushed against your lips like a feather and your head moved to follow them. The clown chuckled deeply at your reaction.  
“You tell me to leave you alone but then you’re craving me so much… Just submit, little one, it’ll be worth your while.”  
You were conflicted. If only you’d stayed downstairs, you wouldn’t be in this position now, a monster clown seducing you whilst scaring the fuck out of you at the same time. You were unable to decide not to play his game for the hand that wasn’t gripping onto your chin was now cupping your warm sex through your pants. A sharp gasp filtered through your lips at the sudden touch and he giggled. You gulped a moan away as his long fingers teased.  
“P-please!” You whined. He tutted and pressed his fingers on his other hand on your mouth.  
“Shh…You’re gonna attract the attention of the others downstairs and we don’t want that, do we?” He reminded you. You’d forgotten that you were in your friend’s home and everyone was only a floor down. But it was difficult to keep quiet for the clown had now slid his gloved hand into your pants, your thighs parting for him, and was brushing his fingers against your sensitive cunt. The fabric of his glove was so soft and thin that you could feel the heat of his fingertips still.  
He massaged your tingling clit with his thumb whilst his longest finger slid into your slick, burning entrance. A moan was definitely about to escape your mouth so you did the only thing you could think of; your mouth closed around his fingers and you bit down slightly, sucking on them. Pennywise grunted in utter surprise and his eyes were wide in fascination.  
“What’s this?” He questioned rhetorically as your eyes fluttered shut. A second finger had joined the mix in your hole and your hips had begun to buck slightly. You had an idea, one that you’d never considered before. Whilst his fingers moved quickly in and out of you and his thumb circled faster and faster, you reached one of your hands out and continued forward until you could feel his crotchular area. Pennywise hissed sharply and sure enough, you could feel a cock there because it twitched under your touch. The hand in your mouth was ripped away with a string of your saliva connecting to it and he grabbed your hand, pulling it away from his cock.  
“What are you doing?” He growled. Your body had tensed but his hand in your pants still moved.  
“I-” you couldn’t answer as his fingers curled up into your g-spot, stars filling your vision like a hazy filter. You moaned loudly, your head thrown back. Your friends downstairs were definitely able to hear that, you thought to yourself. Pennywise realised this too and so he slammed his lips to yours for a kiss to silence you. His fingers worked faster as his mission to make you cum became the only thing that mattered. You loved his lips on yours, even if it meant he had to keep you quiet for in reality you didn’t care if they could hear you anymore.  
The sound of your cunt squelching wetly around his fingers filled the room and you could feel yourself drawing near to your orgasm. It was too good, your mouth opening and it being invaded by the clown’s tongue. He also tasted sweet, something you really didn’t expect at all but you loved it.  
With one last thrust of his fingers against your g-spot and a pinch of your clit your hips were jolting and your whole body trembled violently, your moans being swallowed by the clown’s mouth. This was the most powerful orgasm you’d ever experienced and you knew no human could ever top this for as long as you lived. You felt so wet and dirty when Pennywise eventually slipped his hand out of your pants and when he pulled away from the kiss you watched as he brought his soaked hand to his lips and suck on them, tasting your juices. Your were breathless as you slumped against Pennywise, much to his surprise. Your body would occasionally twitch with the aftershocks of the orgasm but you did not move until your heart rate had slowed and Pennywise did not push you away. You chuckled softly.  
“I’m so fucked.” You breathed. Pennywise smirked and pushed your hair behind your ear from where it had fallen forward.  
“You are. It’s…interesting.”  
You said no more, you couldn’t. The sound of knocking on the otherwise of the bathroom door made you freeze.  
“(Y/n)? Are you doing alright in there, you’ve been a long time.” One of your friends called. Pennywise winked and before your eyes he was gone, leaving you on your own. You cleared your throat and attempted not to sound like you’d been in an intimate situation.  
“I’m fine. I just needed to take some time.” You replied clearly. You turned back to the sink and your eyes catch the mirror. Your skin was flushed and there was red paint around your lips. In your post orgasmic high you chuckled at the mess before you began to wash it off. This trip to Derry had been a rollercoaster.


	7. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the reader’s departure nears and she plans her means of escape, never to return. She knows Pennywise will try to stop her but she knows if she stays her mentality would fail and she would be mindless toy of his. As she plans her escape, he decides to pay her a visit.

The plan was simple. Take only the essentials and get a taxi to the airport and get on a plane, never to return to Derry. At least, you hoped it would be simple like that. You tried everything in your power to forget what had happened in your friend’s bathroom, to forget how those long fingers had felt in your cunt and those lips on yours.  
You groaned quietly and rubbed your thighs together. For a messed up clown creature, Pennywise sure was able to use his fingers well. You’d never orgasmed as intensely as you had with the clown compared to anyone else before and the thought both aroused and sickened you. You should be scared of Pennywise, not thinking about how good he was at finger fucking you! But nothing had gone your way ever since you had returned to Derry so leaving was a need. You needed the control back in your life and you were prepared to go to extreme lengths to do so.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The rain had begun to fall in Derry once again and quite heavily. The leaves were turning from green to yellow to orange and brown as Autumn slowly fell into full swing. You no longer had a desire to go anywhere in Derry, you wanted to wait in the comforts of the motel room until you were able to leave. At one point, one of your friends had asked why you waited to leave instead of simply going home right away but in truth, you couldn’t because your flight tickets were not until Friday. So you were stranded for the time being.   
The rain pattered gently against the window and trailed down to leave hundreds of droplets all over the glass surface. You were sat at the table in the room and gazed out and listened. It was calming. You could almost forget your situation. You thought about what you would do when you returned to your normal, every day life. You had finished university at this point and were moving onto new things after this vacation.

“… (y/n)…”

You heard a whisper from behind you. No. You didn’t move, hoping that if you were to ignore him he would go away. There was no chance of that happening. The floorboards behind you creaked when the being behind you approached. You continued to stare through the window and hoped that for some reason the clown would just lose interest and leave despite knowing he wasn’t that way. By this point, you could see his reflection looming over you on the rain patterned window. His hair was the part that stood out most. It was in its usual curled upwards do, you didn’t think you’d ever seen it any other way, and his suit was as worn as tattered as it had always been, maybe even more so. Your body tensed when his hand slowly grasped onto your shoulder.  
“I know you’re trying to get me to disappear… But that’s not gonna happen.” He whispered into your ear. You bit your lip and your hands curled into fists on the table.  
“I am going to leave. I’ll never come back.”  
Your voice shook and the clown simply giggled.  
“You seem so unsure of that possibility.”  
You pushed yourself up off the chair and hastily walked away from Pennywise. You were unable to get far for he reached out and took hold of your wrist, spinning you to face him. You were shaking but your face was as calm as it could be.  
“I don’t want you.”  
He giggled once again, more manically that time and pulled you flush against his tall body.  
“You’re a terrible liar.” You shook your head and your eyes closed tightly.  
“I’m not! I don’t want to crave your touch! You’re gonna end up killing me anyway! You’re a monster!” You snapped at him. It was the last straw now and you were so done. Pennywise froze completely after you had finished ranting and it startled you slightly for he had not even a heart beat. You pulled from his grip and turned to his face to see he was staring blankly at the floor, one eye wandering to the left.  
“Yes…yes I will probably will kill you…”  
You gulped and stepped away. His eyes flicked to you and he grinned.  
“…yes… after all, I’m a monster.” He finished with a growl. His teeth weren’t the more normal looking ones, no, they were sharp like a piranhas and they gleamed. Outside, there was a flash of lightening and a wall shaking rumble of thunder that followed. And then you were suddenly being pushed up against the nearest wall, your feet dangling in the air. Pennywise’s body had you pinned to the wall and you were forced to wrap your legs around his hips to stay upright.  
This wasn’t what you wanted, surely. But you could already feel the familiar wetness collect in your panties and the mild tingle in your lower abdomen. You were frightened from the sudden move and the storm brewing outside and of course he could smell it. You were also unnerved by the teeth in his mouth as you could only think of what sort of damage they could do to your fragile body. And yet the thought also thrilled you and he knew it. He leaned close to you as your hands gripped onto his padded shoulders.  
“Let’s play together. I’ll be the predator and you can be my prey.” He said gleefully and you pressed your hips as far into the wall as you could to keep away from him.  
“If I play will you leave me alone?” You asked through gritted teeth. He reached his gloved hand across your cheek softly, the sensation warm and tingly.  
“You’ll have to find out.” He whispered. You bit your lip sharply and sigh quietly. Was it worth it? You didn’t know if you cared anymore. You didn’t really expect to leave the town at this rate anymore anyway. You let your lip go and you exhaled.  
“Fuck it.”  
And then you were pressing your lips to his and gripping your hands onto his back. A rumbling growl vibrated through Pennywise’s chest into yours and it feels oh so good. He kissed back with just as much passion, his red face paint on his lips transferring all over your face. His right hand was around your neck whilst the other played with the hem of your shirt. Your body quivered when the hand ghosted along your belly and upwards. You gasped into tbe clown’s mouth when he curiously grabbed one of your breasts with his large hand. He pulled away from your mouth and his eyes peered down at your chest as it raised and fell. His hand squeezed softly as his brain calculated the squishiness of the flesh. A grin slowly crept onto his face and his eyes widened with glee. You were about to speak when he suddenly squeezed the boob twice and made an obnoxiously loud honk noise and giggle. You sighed gently and your eyes rolled.  
“Seriously?”  
“They are so squishy and soft. I like them!”  
Pennywise’s voice was gleeful and you were so surprised that a flesh eating monster could be so easily amused by the softness of breasts. You were sighing again but it was cut off halfway through, forming into a choked moan as you felt his fingers brush against your engorged nipple.  
Pennywise’s head tilted slightly in curiosity, then his hand around your neck was gone for he had now grabbed onto your shirt with both hands he ripped it apart. Your eyes widened as the cool air hit your sensitive nipples and the clown simply stared at them, drool beginning to trickle down his chin to collect in a thick goop. A smirk crept onto his face and before you could anticipate his next move, He was lifting you up into his arms and carrying you to your bed, throwing you face down and aggressively pulling you to lay on your back.  
You had squealed in surprise but he cut you off with a heated kiss that was more all tongue and saliva. You tangled your hands into his hair as his hands pawed at your breasts, the fingers pinching the nipples and pulling on them.Your legs were spread to accommodate his large form and you couldn’t help but grind against him. This reminded you of something; you had grabbed at his crotch last time and you were certain you’d felt a cock twitch down there. But you didn’t know if you were daring enough to try again.  
You pulled from the kiss when you felt your oxygen levels drop but Pennywise did not detach from your skin. Those sinful lips of his trailed along your jaw and neck, his teeth nibbling teasingly every so often, and they travelled further down until he was latched onto one breast, his teeth tickling the sensitive nub. Your back arched slightly and your head threw itself back, a moan openly thrown in the air. A damp patch had begun to form in your crotch area and Pennywise inhaled the scent deeply. His mouth left your boob and he stared down at you. You fought off a smile at the thought of what you wanted to do to him.  
“Hey, let me up a minute. I wanna try something.” You said as seductively as you could muster.  
“Oh?”  
You sat up from your space on the bed and crossed your legs under you to sit on your knees. The two of you were kneeling on the bed, the clown still much taller than you. You let your hand trail down the fabric of the clown’s torso, descending even more until you had reached the puffy pantaloons. Pennywise had begun to breathe heavily and his body quivered under the touch he wasn’t used to.  
You were at his v-line now, and you could feel the rise in temperature down there. You smirked slightly, unable to contain yourself, and your hand slid down to feel a ridge that twitched under your touch. Pennywise growled and his hands, one slightly clawed, gripped onto your shoulders as drool dropped down onto your breasts. His cock was hardening by the second, you could feel it pulse and burn in your hand. You glanced at the clown’s dazed pleasured face and then squeezed slightly. His hips bucked forward and a strangled noise guzzled in the back of his throat. He had never experienced this before and you knew he liked it.  
“What is this…?” He hissed. You pull his head down to your level and brush your lips across his.  
“This is pleasure, it’s what I hate you make me feel.” You whispered, giving his cock another squeeze. He growled at you and slammed you back down on the bed, drool dropping constantly on your body as he began to rage and feel pleasure and confusion all at once.  
“You think you can toy me, little one? Think again. I’ll have you screaming soon.” He threatens deeply. You were shivering again but you could no longer tell if it was out of fear or pleasure. Maybe it was both. All you knew was it felt damn good and it must smell so good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I ended it here haha, at the time of writing I was really exhausted so I decided to split it up into a second part. I'll upload the other part later on ❤


	8. Visitor part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the reader’s departure nears and she plans her means of escape, never to return. She knows Pennywise will try to stop her but she knows if she stays her mentality would fail and she would be a mindless toy of his. As she plans her means of escape, he decides to pay her a visit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you to people who read this story, it means a lot ❤

Pennywise towered over you as his strong hands grabbed at your trousers, pulling on them roughly. You heard a rip and then felt the cold air on your thighs as the remnants of your pants were thrown away somewhere in the room. This was the first time Pennywise had really seen you, no clothes except panties and quivering under his gaze.   
His mouth was leaking thick drool as his eyes raked over your body. You weren’t sure if he liked what he saw, but then again he probably didn’t care. He inhaled sharply and a rumble gurgled in his throat.  
His hot breath heightened the tingle in your most private place and it had you biting your lip and shifting where you lay.  
“You’re scent…its so sweet, so aroused. It’s almost as good as fear.” He smirked and slowly lowered down in between your thighs. He inhaled once more and groaned. “I smell your fear too.”  
“P-please…” You whispered as he slowly dragged one of his long fingers down the damp patch on your panties. He chuckled darkly.  
“What is it you want, little one?” He cooed gently, swirling the finger around the sensitive patch. Your thighs were twitching, his touch tantalising and irresistible.  
“Just- just taste me! Devour me!” You cried, spreading your legs wider for the clown. He let out a raspy laugh and his hand gripped onto the band of the panties.  
“You’re so…eager for me… You should want to run away from me, and yet here you are begging me to make you cum with my mouth.” With a simple tug the panties were gone and your glistening cunt was bare for him to see. His mouth was barely hovering over it now and he grinned widely, licking his lips again. “Don’t worry, you’ll be screaming for me to stop soon.”  
And then his mouth was on you before you could respond with words. His tongue was slick from the unusual amount of saliva he produced. It swirled around your engorged clit, the nerves being over stimulated which had you suspect that there was more to that saliva than you first thought. As though it was purposely infused with something to have you more sensitve than a human’s saliva. Your head was thrown back against the pillows as Pennywise dug his gloved hands into your spread thighs to keep them from closing. You were gasping and whining pathetically as his tongue worked, flicking and circling the bundle of nerves. You wanted so desperately to grab fistfulls of his flaming hair but the possibility of him hating it and attacking you held you back. You resorted to cupping your breasts and pinching your nipples to elicit a slight pained pleasure.  
Pennywise enjoyed your taste, it was so unique and luscious that he could have sworn his composure was waning with every suckle of your clit. He was almost so far gone that he allowed his bucked teeth to nibble with enough pressure to have your hips thrust up off the bed and a loud moan to escape your parted lips. Your eyes had rolled into your skull as your senses dimmed a little. This creature was frighteningly good at pleasuring you with his mouth and it pulsed more fear through your veins, no doubt stimulating the clown’s senses.  
With a growl against your pussy, Pennywise slammed your hips back down on the bed and he wedged himself in between your thighs to stop you from moving. He pulled his sloppy mouth from your cunt, much to your dismay, and he leered up at you.  
“You squirm so much…” He tittered. Your chest was heaving as you struggled to handle the overwhelming sensations in your body.  
“You feel so good, that’s why!” You hissed between gritted teeth. You glanced at him and you almost withered right there and then. His face was glistening as though he had dumped it in a vat of water as a dehydrated man would after a drought. His make-up was not so “perfect” anymore, the colours having smeared around his mouth to mix into an over saturated pink.  
“You hate that you love it.”  
You could only nod your head at him for he was trailing his gloved fingers from your clit to your entrance, collecting the moisture in the fabric. You twitched when he reached the entrance and he smirked, poking his finger around the area to cause the reaction again. You were so wet that each movement had your cunt squelch obscenely loud, causing your cheeks to flush with heat in embarrassment. Pennywise loved the sound for he dipped his finger inside your hole as deep as it could reach. You bit your lip as he slowly slid it out and then back in.  
“Please-”  
You wanted more. The clown giggled and added a second finger. The two fingers curled upwards into your g-spot directly and your hips jolted at the sensation. And then his mouth was on your clit again, his saliva soaking it completely. You were so sure that if you weren’t originally so wet that his mouth would compensate for it instantly.  
The room was filled with the sounds of wet suckling and gooey squelches and your cries and gasps of Pennywise’s name. It seemed to spur him on to work faster and faster, his tongue swirling and flicking and his fingers curling and thrusting at an inhumanely fast speed. The world was hazy and you swore there were stars forming in the corners of your vision. The coil in your belly was tightened completely, waiting for one last thrust of Pennywise’s fingers or the flick of his tongue to trigger it’s release. You writhed and gripped onto the bedsheets, your orgasm on the brink of drowning you and you knew he could sense it. You felt him smirk against your pussy and as you felt the teetering edge of your orgasm, his tongue and fingers were gone, the burn of your cut off orgasm devastating you to tears.  
“No!” You sobbed loudly as Pennywise pushed away from you completely to sit back on his knees to watch you with a malicious giggle. Your body was writhing as though you’d been electrocuted and tears streamed down onto the pillows under your head. Pennywise licked his lips to taste the remnants of your juices around his mouth. You glared up at him through your tear blurred eyes.  
“I hate you!” You wailed loudly, making the clown burst out laughing.  
“Awww is my little one upset? I told you I was the one in control!” He smirked down at you with his teeth gleaming unnervingly. “I’m going to shatter you, destroy your mind until you’re nothing more than a pleasure toy for me to enjoy!”  
You hiccup and your eyes raked up and down his body with so much hatred, only to stop at the pantaloons. As baggy as the silky, grey material was, you could still see something long straining against the fabric, something neglected. An idea entered your head and you instantly felt fearful but horny for. You drew in a shaky breath and slowly pushed yourself up to kneel in front of the large clown, gazing up at his confused face.  
“If you truly wanna devastate me, there’s something you’re missing out on. Something that will bring you pleasure too but allow you to control mine.” You said as sensually as your shaking voice could manage. Pennywise’s golden eyes narrowed at your words but he doesn’t move as you come chest to chest with him.  
“What?” He asked carefully. You bit your lip and slowly trail a hand down his heaving torso.  
“I think you know what it is.”  
Pennywise froze as your hand cupped his twitching cock through the pantaloons and he exhaled gruffly through his nostrils, the warm air hitting your face.  
“You don’t know what you’re getting into, little one.” He growled darkly at you and before you knew it, he was throwing you onto your back and lifting your legs onto his shoulders, your pussy open for him to use. You yelped in surprise for he had moved blindingly fast but then fear settled deep in your chest as his hands fiddled with his pants, pulling them down enough to release his cock from its clothed prison. Your eyes widened and your regret settles deep in your body for his cock was far from anything you could have imagined. It was a thick, long rod of pale skin that morphed into light pink, finishing off at the tip in an angry red. But that wasn’t the part that bothered you much, no, the hooked end of his cock was what terrified you. This was the sort of cock that was made to stay deep inside the cunt, to overstimulate and linger when he cummed.  
Pennywise giggled coldly at your expression and the scent of your fear as he trailed the cock up and down your slick pussy, and you nervously anticipated his girth. He was teasing, trying to draw out as much fear as he could to please him and then strike when you least expected it. He was already feeling pleasure, drool dripping onto your chest from his open mouth, and he was about to feel more. Your breath held as he stopped his ministrations, aligned with your hole. You met his eye for a brief second and then he thrusted all the way.


	9. Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise is unforgiving once he’s started and the reader realises her body may not be able to handle the sheer strength of this being. But it doesn’t appear that he is going to let up anytime soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is both fun and awkward to write.

He was merciless from the get go. His hips smashed into the back of your thighs to produce an obscene slapping sound that was the only sound in the room. That was except for your cries and sobs that you were unsure if they were because it burned or because it felt so good that you were struggling to handle how you felt.  
It was mainly a shocking painful stretch at first for Pennywise had simply thrust inside your cunt right to the hilt. He didn’t move for a moment as your slick, tight walls clung tightly around his cock, a sensation he had probably never felt in the time he had been in existence so he was simply taking his time to really feel. But then he was withdrawing from your body, the hooked tip dragging along your cunt slowly, before snapping his hips back with a growl. You had let out a cry and he giggled roughly, thrusting harder to make you squeal again.  
Now you were in a constant state of euphoria, the amount of near orgasms that had been denied was completely unbearable, your body trembling and twitching every time his thumb would swipe your clit and his large cock would hit your g-spot over and over. But he knew whenever you were close, not just by the way your body reacted but also by smell. You sweetened when you were about to reach your orgasmic release so he would grunt and remove his thumb to grasp onto your hips and thrust faster, his own release bubbling.  
The first time he had orgasmed his drool dropped thickly all over your body as he roared, an inhumane sound that had you quivering in fear because it was so frightening. He had been sure to be inside of you to the hilt whilst his hot cum pulsed inside of you, bubbling thickly around as it shot inside of you. There was more of the thick goop than there was room in your pussy to accommodate so it squirted out of you around his cock and onto the sheets below your ass. He had laughed gruffly as his chest rose and fell in post orgasmic pleasure but he was soon recovering and picking up his pace again.  
You had lost count how many times he had released inside of you and cut off your build up to an orgasm. He would giggle every time and you knew he would stop his pleasuring of your body and a fresh set of tears would roll down your cheeks, only mere whimpers passing through your lips. You were aching and exhausted but his energy seemed to have no end, your session having lasted what seemed like an eternity of pleasure. Your clit was extremely sensitive and swollen, almost painful from the constant rubs of his gloved fingers and your inner walls were raw and tingly from the large spurts of cum and the taking of the hooked tip. Maybe this was his way of killing you, to fuck you until you were so far gone that he was able to end you so easily. By now your vision was dark around the edges as unconsciousness threatened to take you as well.  
“P-please, let me cum.” You were barely able to croak at him. He shoved himself fully and leaned down to you, a sly grin across his lips.  
“Awww, you’re still going without a single orgasm. I told you I would ruin you. Although, you’re not completely gone…” He trailed off. And then his sly grin curled into something even more malicious, his brows furrowed to the extreme and his eyes glowing gold with a ring of red. “Say, you wanna come, huh?” He asked roughly, his breaths were uneven and his saliva dripped onto your lips. You exhaled and hiccuped, you lips parting slightly as silent tears rolled.  
“Please…!” You simply begged tiredly. The clown cackled and sat up straight. The glint in his eye was worse than anything you’d ever imagined, and you bit your lip. Pennywise pressed his thumb to your clit and you moaned as a mix of pain and pleasure stung your nerves. And then he was thrusting again, his speed blinding and near enough paralyzing. Your eyes rolled backwards into your skull as his thumb began to flick and circle in time of his hips and soon you felt it again, the orgasm hastily approaching but now you weren’t sure if you wanted to feel. Your body was too sensitive and deprived that you were sure you’d shatter like glass if this orgasm hit. Your eyes snapped back into place and you met his intense gaze with terror   
“N-no wait! Please no!” You screamed but it was too late; your whole body violently seized up and then began to writhe and arch, a loud moaning scream ripping through your throat. This was by far the most intense and almost painful orgasm you’d been forced to experience, and it never seemed to end. His thumb flicked faster and his cock pinned into your sensitive spot until the world seemed to brighten to white, Pennywise’s giggles and taunts mocking you as you entered oblivion with one last jab of forced pleasure and then there was nothing, just darkness. You were gone, your consciousness pulled away. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Everything was sticky you noticed when you awoke from a blank dream. Your whole body seemed to slightly burn as though you’d spent the entire day in the gym repeating everything over and over until you’d passed out. But you’d been to no gym, at least not lately, so why were you so achy?  
As you attempted to close your strangely parted legs a shot of pain stabbed into your stomach and you groaned, instantly forgetting to try again. And then you gasped, eyes wide in horror. You remembered everything. Your eyes flicked around the room catiously for any sign of the dark clown but you were able to sigh in relief for there was not even a single thread to indicate he was still there. But you knew it had been no dream, no, the slick cum on the bed and slowly leaking from your painfully gaping cunt and the many bites and scratches littering your body were clear signs that yes you had engaged in sexual intercourse with him and that he was gone.   
You tried to move again but your body protested overwhelmingly, the aches and pains turning worse if you moved too much. That clown really had no limits when he toyed with you, experiencing pleasure for the first time in the process and now he was gone completely! Not even a cheesy comment to say good bye or him waiting for you. The thought made your heart ache that he would simply do that to you, but then you remembered he was a non-feeling monster who wanted to play with his food and feast on their fear. But then you felt a piece of paper under your left hand and you carefully lifted if up to see what it was. Your body flinched at the scarlet lettering, your mind considering it to be blood rather than ink. But you read it even so,

<.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.>

Little one, your orgasmic face was one of the best things I've ever witnessed in all of the time I have been here on this planet, and when you fell unconscious I knew I wanted to play like this again

<.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.>

You knew it was Pennywise who’d wrote the letter and it made you shudder and drop the note on the floor. You couldn’t go through that again, you swore you were so close to death that surely next time you’d truly fall into a permanent slumber as your body failed to handle the intense stimulation and never wake up again. You could imagine it now on your gravestone; (y/n), death by intense pleasure. You didn’t want that, you knew it was time to leave Derry while you still had the chance.

It was good half an hour before you were able to sit up slowly and push off the ruined bed, your destination being the bathroom. You needed to scrub clean before facing anyone from the outside world again.  
The shower was a painful and slow process as you bathed your wounds and carefully washed out cum from your body.  
Forty-five minutes later you were wrapped in a warm, fluffy towel and stumbling over to the old dresser to grab some sweats and a long sleeved jumper, turning to the chest of drawers to get a set of underwear too. It hurt to slowly pull the panties up but you felt better wearing them.  
Once dressed, you turned to the bed and prepared to strip it but something caught your eye, something that had been placed on your pillow. Biting your lip, you slowly approached it and your eyes widened, along with the piece of paper there was a simple piece of black velvety, elasticated string short enough to be a choker and a single, battered and worn bell hung from the centre of it. With a shaky hand, you picked it up. It had a little bit of weight to it in your hand and your eyes trailed over it's red and white stripes. Then your eyes trailed to the little note with it:

<.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.>

Here, something to remind you that you're mine

<.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.><.>

Your eyes were wide as they flicked back to the choker. This wasn’t any old bell, no, this was from his suit directly. You knew you weren’t your own anymore.


	10. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the day before the departure and the reader sits in the motel room with her friends for the last day. Both her physical and mental state are badly bruised by Pennywise but with the bell around her neck she hopes he will stay at bay for now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this does get kinda dark, alright? Like there's death in this chapter so...

It always felt safer to be in numbers. It was the advice your parents told you whilst you grew up. And truth be told it really did feel safer. You were in your motel room with all of your friends around you and despite the atmosphere being light and happy, you felt the slight uneasiness because it hadn’t been so long since that fateful night with Pennywise. Just the thought of him and what he did made you quiver but you weren’t sure if you were terrified or pleasured by it. Your thoughts had been distant from him though, as though your mind hadn’t quite pulled itself together after it was shattered by your-  
-“Say, what’s the choker for?” Your thoughts were picked apart by your best friend. You looked over at her and your hand tugs on the piece of velvety cord.  
“For a charm.” You replied simply. (Bf/n) raised an eyebrow at your short answer.  
“What charm?” She pressed and your brows furrowed slightly. Your fingers toyed with the small dangling object perhaps out of worry as you thought of an answer.  
“It’s just a bell.”  
“A bell?”  
“Yeah.” Your eyes flickered to the others in the room as you moved your hand away to reveal the bell. For a moment there was silence as everyone stared at the little charm but then there was a chuckle.  
“Wow, you sure are kinda kinky. It’s like the kitten kink where they wear a choker with a bell attached to it.”  
Your eyes widened at the statement and your cheeks flushed bright pink. You ducked your head quickly and blew air out of your mouth.  
"Don’t say that! It’s just a silly token.” You muttered. There were a few laughs that bounced around the room and you were able to forgive easily. The laughter was the only thing that was truly keeping you from falling under at that point, your fear of the clown was still very real, maybe more so than ever before.  
It was when the conversation had shifted once again that you noticed there was something not right in the room, an anomaly somewhere that you couldn’t quite pinpoint. You almost missed Pennywise standing in the far corner near the front door which was strange because he was a monstrous creature of a great height but when you recognised his large, looming figure you took all of your sense of control not to let out a cry of shock but your face must have shown how you felt. Other heads turned in that direction but as expected none of them appeared to be phased because they couldn’t see him. Pennywise waggled his fingers at you in greeting whilst his mouth stretched into a wide grin of giddiness.  
“What’s wrong?” Someone asked and you shook your head.  
“Nothing. Just a spider.” You responded quickly.   
“I don’t see one.” Another said and you drew in a sharp breath.  
“Must have scurried away then.” You lied. You forced yourself to move your eyes away from the drooling clown and focus on the others, but he seemed to be drawing closer to the group without even walking forward. You didn’t want to think about him and what he was capable of but then he would appear even closer and by that point you were able to make out the icy silvery eyes staring directly into yours and the crooked teeth pressing into his puckered bottom lip.He wasn’t smiling anymore, he was emotionless like a mannequin doll as his arms hung limply at his sides. He was needy for something, you could tell. You dreaded to think of what though. He did not leave for another two hours until you and your friends decided to go out for something to eat, his presence completely gone by the time you had grabbed your bag and coat and put some shoes on.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

You didn’t want the outing to end because it meant you would return to the motel without them except your best friend. But it was growing late and you were leaving tomorrow morning. You hadn’t even gotten round to packing yet but there wouldn’t be time in the morning so reluctantly, you and (bf/n) said your goodbyes to the others and trudged back over to the motel. It was almost dark now, the earlier nights rolling in as Autumn and Winter approached. When inside your shared motel room you packed your belongings with your friend’s help only to leave your phone and charger out and a fresh set of clothes for the next day. When you changed into your nightwear you forgot you weren’t alone so you didn’t bother to cover your wounded body.  
“What the hell happened to you?!” Your friend’s voice startled you and you froze. Shit.  
“Uh, it’s hard to explain-”  
Your friend stormed over to you with alarm set into her eyes.  
“-I’ve got all night for you to explain! Why are you covered in bruises?! Are those fucking bite marks?!” She screeched and you furrowed your brow. As you were about to tell her, you noticed the tall looking figure of Pennywise again, standing behind your friend. He had a bloody gloved finger pressed to his mouth in the ‘shushing’ way and you gulped.  
“Alright, alright I’ll tell you! I was attacked by a crazed animal the other day whilst I went for a walk, alright? I didn’t want you guys to know cuz you’d all freak out but I’m fine, Okay?” You lied bitterly. Your friend’s eyes were narrowed as you explained for she didn’t believe you.  
“Animal, huh? Whay sort?” She pressed. You glared slightly.  
“It was like a wild dog or something.”  
“Humph.” Your friend folded her arms and walked to her bed and sunk down onto the mattress.  
“Fine, don’t be honest with me. You’re leaving anyway so I won’t have to bother with you anymore.” She snapped and your chest tightened painfully.  
“Hey, come on I’m sorry. It’s just complicated.” You tried to resolve but she simply lay down under her sheets and turned her back to you. Your nostrils flared as the painful lump formed in your throat indicating you were going to cry. You sniffled sharply and your eyes flicked to where Pennywise had stood but he was gone again. You bit your lip and curled up on your bed for one last time and fell into an uneasy sleep where there were no dreams, only darkness.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

You felt his hands pawing at your skin, those sharp claws raking down your chest and stomach down to your thighs. You were awake, Your sleep being light and unpleasant. You didn’t want to open your eyes, to see his large body towering over you. You wished you had been dreaming, for it to be a nightmare but his rumbling voice in your ears brought you back to reality.  
“My little one…mine…” He whispered into your ear and you flinched. You eyes creaked open and everything was a dark blurred mass until you rubbed them and they focused. The amber glowing eyes bored down into your own eyes mere inches away and you felt a warm drip on your chest; his saliva. You pushed yourself up against the headboard to get away from him as much as you could.  
“Why are you here?” You whispered back just as quietly. He smirked at you and you felt his large hands on your inner thighs, slowly parting them.  
“I’m addicted to how it felt. The power I had over you was divine.” He hissed. You shivered and couldn’t help but let your thighs be parted. Pennywise settled in between your open thighs and laid his hands on your stomach. Your chest was rising and falling visibly as you stared at him.  
“P-Pennywise…“  
“Shhh…” he cooed. It was frightening, the adrenaline had begun to course through your veins but arousal sparked within your groin, your nerves more sensitive to the feeling of his suit on your body. Despite this, you were changing the rules this time.  
“I’m never coming back here, never.” You whisper harshly, fear bring overrun with anger for the clown ruining your friendships and for fuelling your newfound sexual desires. His glowing eyes narrowed until they were thin slits on his face.  
“We’ll see.” He replied. His lips were both soft and rough against yours as he kissed you. You had to admit he had gotten better every single time, not that it was a good thing because he was a monster who wanted nothing more than to ruin you. But despite this, you kissed back aggressively, throwing your emotions into it and tangling your hands in his strangely soft hair. He growled when you tugged and his teeth bit down on your lower lip, drawing blood. You gasped in pain and he used this moment to slip his tongue into your mouth and find yours. You fought back, gripping harder onto his hair until a growl vibrated in his chest and his hands reached and grabbed your clothed breasts to squeeze hard on them. You hissed and your back arched a little, bumping your hips up into his. He pulled away from your mouth and chuckled darkly.  
“Going to fill you right up.” He tinkered and you ground your hips into him. His hands left your breasts, brushing the nipples as he trailed them away, and moved down to your hips. The shorts you were wearing didn’t survive as he ripped them off your body to expose your damp pussy. He licked his lush lips.  
“Tasty, tasty.” He whispered and immediately thrust in two fingers to the last knuckle. Your eyes widened and you gasped out in shock and pleasure, only to have him clamp his other hand down on your mouth to prevent noise.  
“We aren’t alone, little one.” He smirked and tilted his head for you to look over in the direction of your slumbering friend. Pennywise began to slide the two fingers in and out, the slick wet noise gracing his ears. You were near orgasm when he removed the fingers to fiddle with his pantaloons. You could only watch through hazy fear as his cock sprung free and he rubbed the oozing tip over your sensitive clit.  
When he slid in, your eyes widened at the stretch for you had forgotten just how big he was. He didn’t rush this time. His hips slowly thrust against your g spot with enough force to make you jolt. Your mouth was still covered, but he slid two of his fingers into it and you began to suckle. You were gasping as his cock slid in and he grunted quietly with his mouth filled with sharp teeth, your channel clamping down on him tightly. The bed only barely squeaked as he thrusted a little faster but not enough to awaken your friend. Or so you thought.  
The two of you were so immersed in the taboo activity that you didn’t notice the way your friend shifted in bed, her brow furrowed as she began to awaken, and then turn to face your side of the room. You didn’t see the way her eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight of a terrifying clown fucking into your body. It was only when you heard her voice her horror that you both froze and your heads turned to her.  
“What the fuck-” she began but she never finished that sentence. You felt horribly empty as Pennywise disappeared from sight but the choked off scream of your friend gave you a good idea as to where he was. You sat up shakily and watched in horror as the clown grabbed her by the neck and dragged her from the bed, her feet at least 60cm off the floor. She grabbed and pawed at his large hand inevitably but he simply growled and tightened his grip.  
“Don’t interrupt me whilst I’m busy.” He hissed. You expected him to knock her out but his next move was unexpected and made you scream horrifically. Unlike usual, where he would tease prey when opening his jaw slowly revealing his sharp teeth and deadlights, his jaw snapped open and engulfed your friend’s head like a Venus flytrap, muffling her screams of fear and pain. You pushed off he bed and ran over to attempt to stop the act but he snagged his hand around your neck to hold you back. You had to watch as the screams died down and her arms and legs fell limp. He released her corpse and the true horrors of what he had done to her were revealed.  
The face was an unrecognizable mess of flesh and blood that dripped down onto the wooden floor below. You gagged, partly because of the hand choking you and also at the sight of your dead best friend. Pennywise shoved you away so he could hold the corpse with both arms and he stared blankly at you, blood drooling out of his mouth and staining the frilled collar around his neck.  
You couldn’t stop screaming when he disappeared, the only trace of your friend being the splatters of blood.


	11. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the death of her friend caused by the evil creature that was Pennywise, the reader is questioned on what she knows about the incident by police officers. But she realises she can’t say it was a monster clown that lives in the sewers, she has to lie if she is to save herself from being wrongly convicted. But it’s the least of her problems for the clown insists on trying everything in its power to keep you in Derry forever, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me for this story! There is a sequel still in the works right now c:

You wished their questions would stop and let you scream and cry instead. But that was not to happen, you were to answer where your friend had been last, where you had been last, did you hear anything suspicious or see anything. And you answered them blankly, your eyes glazed over and red rimmed.  
You wanted to be alone, to do anything to forget the last moments you had seen of your friend. But it was so fresh and so painful that every time you closed your eyes you would see her struggle, the way she grabbed at the tightened grip around her neck and her legs kicking as the grotesque mouth engulfed her head. The worst part was when her limbs fell limp and her mangled body was revealed. That was something you would remember for the rest of your life.  
It was five hours later when you were finally able to leave the station and head to the friend who lived in Derry’s house to stay until tomorrow. There were tickets given to you to make up for your missed flight that day which you were grateful for. Anything to get away from this place. You blamed yourself. You believed it was your fault for being weak against the clown and his advances which ultimately resulted in (bf/n)’s death.  
You barely responded to anything your friends said, you simply would stare blankly at the wall in front of you, but not really seeing it though. And when you finally reached you limit, you stood up briskly and clenched your fists.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so tired.” You croaked and excused yourself. And that was how you came to be curled up under the covers in your friend’s guest room, the void in your heart aching and tears staining the pillow. Derry was a place of bad luck, of an eternal loss of too many people over the many centuries that the creature in the sewers had existed. And now you and your best friend had suffered at the hands of the bad luck too.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

You couldn’t sleep even a wink, your stinging eyes stared blankly at the wall you were facing and laboured breaths pushed past your lips. You wished that the last interaction with (bf/n) hadn’t been arguing. You wished you could have made up and gone to bed with smiles on your faces. But there was no going back, the least you could do for her was to escape the town with her memory for she would never be able to.

*jingle*

Your body shivered at the sound of bells just beyond your bed. The clown had some nerve to show up now and you were more than ready to let him, that thing know it. You shoved the blankets off of your body violently and swung your legs round to let your feet touch the ground and you stood up, turning to the towering figure in the corner. You were seething, rage overpowering your fear as you approached him. He didn’t smile, didn’t show any sign that he even felt emotion at all and you hated that most. He probably didn’t care about what affect his actions had on you. You pointed your finger at him sharply.  
“You. How fucking dare you show yourself to me!” You spat spitefully but he didn’t move still. You were directly in front of him and you jabbed your finger into his chest with every word to follow. “How dare you murder my friend, ruin my mind, my soul. I fucking hate you, hate that you fucking exist to scare and intimidate and manipulate people, especially children, and eat them! You’re sickening!”  
Something in the creature before you flinched at your words, his expression changing slightly to show a hint of pain but you didn’t care even a little bit. Your anger seemed to boil inside the longer he stood silent.  
“Say something you creep!” You snapped, you finger about to jab him one more time but he moved faster, grasping your wrist tightly and pulling you close to his face.  
“I am a creature from a place far from here, I have to feed.” He tried but you growled.  
“You could just eat anyone except innocents! Fucking criminals instead of children, instead of my friend!” You cried. Pennywise stared into your eyes, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.  
“(Y/n)-”  
You ripped your hand away from his grasp roughly and stumbled backwards slightly.  
“Stop trying to manipulate me!!” You nearly screamed and he paused in surprise. Your chest heaved after your outburst and your head dipped. “it’s just a game. That’s all it is isn’t it?” You questioned him, slowly lifting your head back up. He stared down at you, frozen in place. Clearly he had never been confronted like this before. The choker around you neck had jingled throughout your rant, reminding you it was still there so you grabbed it and yanked it from around your neck and held it up for Pennywise to see. His eyes glowed in alarm and a choking noise bubbled in the back of his throat. You smiled in your delirious state.  
“Well I’m sorry, Pennywise, but this game is over.” You sneered and stormed over to the window, pulling it open and tossing the bell outside. It clattered onto the pavement quietly, rolling away in the darkness. You turned back to Pennywise who was watching you carefully, his arms limp at his sides.  
“Don’t do this…” he muttered and you clenched your hands into fists.  
“Go. Go back to the sewers and have your long rest and by the time you awaken I will no longer be near enough to this place for you to ever bother me again.” You said quietly. And then you noticed how his body had begun to quiver. The quivers and shakes increased until his head shook vigorously, the bells on his suit jangling until saliva flew out from his mouth. You closed your eyes briefly in fear but when you opened them, there was no sign of the clown, not even a small trace.

A knock on your bedroom door brought you out of your trance and you exhaled, walking over to it and opening to reveal your friend’s sleepy but worried face.  
“Hey, I heard shouting, are you alright?” He asked and you bit your lip. It was then that you realised you had been crying the whole time, your cheeks wet and your eyes stinging. Now you cried harder, a quiet wail escaping your trembling lips.  
“No, no I’m not.” You sobbed and flung your arms around his shoulders and burying your face into his chest. He hushed you gently and rubbed circles on your back to comfort you. For some reason, you felt a weight lifted on your chest. Like everything would be okay eventually. And your new future would begin tomorrow with your departure from Derry forever.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Ten years forward  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It rained a lot in Seattle. Nearly every day there would be a full rain shower of a decent amount of rain with at least one heavy down pour a week. You’d adapted to life though and you found it peaceful. You couldn’t really remember anything from 10 years ago, it was very vague and fuzzy and would make you feel uncomfortable so you didn’t bother trying to remember anything.  
One thing you had noticed though was romantic relationships never lasted for you. Something just caused a part inside of you to shut down and your feelings would fade and you and your partner would be stuck in a situation neither wanted to be in. You were taking a break now from a guy named Jamie, your relationship barely holding together by a thread.  
Sitting on the worn leather couch in your living room, you switched through the channels on the t.v. without really paying attention. It was only when the news channel flashed upon the screen that you let the remote clatter onto the coffee table in front of you and your eyes stared blankly at the screen. You didn’t listen much, only barely taking in the words of the news reporter. That is until a familiar name fell from their lips.  
“…in Derry there’s been an alarming increase of missing people, more around the ages of children going missing 17 years earlier than the unfortunate average 27 year gap. Investigators are heading to Derry to try and find out what’s going on….”  
Your senses faded out as your mind replayed the words through your head. Missing. Derry. 27 years. It hurt. Your brain felt as though it was pressing against your skull, making you wince. You shook your head and grabbed the remote, switching the television off and standing up to leave the living room. You decided to busy yourself with boxes from where you hadn’t unpacked when you first moved here. You didn’t mind doing such a mundane task because it wasn’t as though you were going anywhere in the rain anytime soon.

There was a total of 10 boxes of forgotten clothes, possessions and other miscellaneous things that you couldn’t even remember about and in the space of two hours you were working on box number 7. Inside were simple clothes that you must have had when you were last in Derry. Every time you grabbed a shirt or a pair of trousers you would unfold them and hold them up to see if they would fit, keeping the clothes that did in one pile and those that didn’t in another. You grabbed a woolen jumper and shook it open and were surprised to hear a tinker of a small piece of metal fall onto the floor. You frowned and discarded the jumper to the side and searched the floor for the unknown object. You stared for a moment when you finally found it.  
Attached to a piece of velvety string tied into a choker was a peculiar bell striped white and black. It was worn and slightly battered, showing it’s age. You grabbed it and froze. You remembered something. Pain. Heartbreak. A friend. You shuddered and dropped the bell again.  
“No…” You whispered. It was impossible. You stepped away from the damned bell when everything came back to you. The dare, the dead friend. The pain you had felt 10 years ago flooded your senses and tears had begun to threaten to fall because you had never truly mourned when you’d forgotten. One name now settled in your mind and you hated to think of it. Pennywise. The creature that had both frightened you and fueled your sexual desires but was also the murderer of your friend. Just the thought made you feel warm and angry inside. But no matter how you felt about Pennywise the dancing clown, you’d sworn to never return to Derry, Maine.


End file.
